


Savior Of Allenon

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Tales Of Allenon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Execution, Exile, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Interspecies Romance, Nightmares, Ogres, Orcs, Self-Sacrifice, Slavery, Sorceresses, Torture, Tragedy, tremors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Rothe: large, shaggy, long-horned cow.Dula: A starchy, golden-brown, tuberous vegetable similar to the potato; often served sliced and fried.Sisyita: a bitter, juicy citrus fruit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Savior Of Allenon**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 Chapter 1

It is the beginning of a warm day in the Elven village of Shadowwind, the peace loving Elves that live here are Farmers and herdsmen mostly, the village's economy is in dire straights because of the exorbitant taxes imposed on the village by the Kingdom of Allenon, which is a four day ride by horse along the banks of the Silver River. The village's soil is rich and perfect for growing a vegetable called a Eyatil, it is very sought after by Food Merchants and Healers.

Lenna Yindi, her Husband Almon, and their newborn Daughter Alvara live happily on one such farm, Lenna stands inside the house holding Alvara in her arms watching Almon as he worked in the Eyatil field, she smiled. Even though they were just poor, common farmers Lenna nor Almon ever complained about their positions in life.  

Meanwhile, In Allenon...

King Gerald Hawisia is meeting with his Sorceress Ruth'na in his private chambers.

"Ruth'na, if we wish to acquire the Eyatil and Shadowwind, we will need Ogres and lots of them. Do you have any spells that powerful?" the King inquired.

"Yes Your Majesty, I only need four days to acquire the Ogres from the Black Forrest." Ruth'na says.  
"All right, Ruth'na. I expect that you will not fail me." King Hawisia said darkly.

Elsewhere in the Palace...

Princess Eleanor Hawisia is picking flowers in the Royal flower garden, far from her Father and Ruth'na. The garden has been Eleanor's favorite place to come to since her Mother died mysteriously two years ago.

Soon Eleanor will begin training to become Queen of Allenon. Eleanor hated not having her Mother here with her.

Eleanor loved all the people of Allenon, but the Elves intrigued Eleanor the most, ever since she was a child Eleanor had wanted to see the Silver River and visit Shadowwind, but her Father would never let her.

After leaving her audience with King Hawisia, Ruth'na went to her bedchamber, which overlooks the garden. She walks to the window and looks down at Eleanor, tears form in the Sorceress's eyes as she continued watching the Princess, who doesn't know the truth about who Ruth'na really is: Eleanor's Mother.

Ruth'na remembered the day Eleanor was born, she was so elated to finally have a Daughter, but then King Hawisia took the child and swore Ruth'na to secrecy, telling her that he would execute both her and the child if Ruth'na ever revealed the truth to the girl.

\-------------

Lenna gently laid Alvara in her bed before going to prepare dinner, Lenna decided on making Rothe, Dula, and some of their prized Eyatil of course and to drink Lenna made some Sisyita. Once dinner was ready Lenna went outside to call Almon inside and then she went to get Alvara out of her bed.

 

After dinner Lenna donned her battle armor and grabbed her longsword, battle axes, crossbow, and Warhammer before going outside to train. The Elves of Shadowwind were peaceable but not naïve, they trained vigorously to defend themselves and the village from any and all threats. 

Lenna trained hard until sunset, meanwhile Countess Tilda is meeting with the members of Shadowwind's High Council to strategize.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Princess Eleanor decided to go to a Bazaar and shop, she goes to a dress shop and buys an elegant emerald green gown. When she left the dress shop Eleanor passed a Blacksmith's Shoppe where she spots a beautifully crafted sword and scabbard.

  
The Princess walked over to the Blacksmith and inquired about the sword and scabbard, the burly man laughed at Eleanor's inquisition

"My Lady Eleanor, this is nothing but useless junk that would hold no value or importance to someone in your station."  
Eleanor looked around and saw a full set of armor on a table behind the man.

"I wish to purchase the sword, scabbard and the set of armor behind you Sir."  
Seeing that Eleanor was serious the Blacksmith did as she asked.

"Thank you Sir." Eleanor said before giving the man a courteous bow before leaving.

King Gerald has finished his business with Ruth'na and is now looking for Eleanor.

"Sire, the Princess went to the Bazaar, she should be returning soon." a Chambermaid says to him.

On her way back to the Palace, Eleanor sees a sign that read: Elven Village of Shadowwind 3 days ride East, the sign piqued Eleanor's interest.

Lenna was dressed in her full armor with her sword, crossbow, and one of her battleaxes on her back as she ran down the dirt trail approaching Eleanor's location.

Two Orc Raiders had been stalking Eleanor ever since she had left the Bazaar, one of them eagerly licked his lips as he watched the small Human woman on her brown horse.

"It has been many moons since we last feasted on Human flesh, wouldn't you agree Vrogak?" Farod says.

"Aye Vrogak, and this Human looks especially appetizing." Farod adds, clutching his club tighter.  
Eleanor leads her horse to a stream and lets it drink before resuming her journey back to the Palace.

It was this moment that Vrogak and Farod decided to attack, they charged Eleanor frightening the Princess' horse, which caused the animal to rear up and kick Eleanor hard in the side of the head, knocking her to the soft earth.

Now bloody and dizzy from the horse's kick Eleanor was defenseless and at Farod and Vrogak's mercy.

The two Orcs circled their wounded prey, intent on having their way with Eleanor.

Lenna sees the two Orcs circle a clearly injured Human woman, Lenna knew what would happen to the girl if she didn't act.

Lenna quickly drew her crossbow and fired an arrow into Farod's back, Farod roared in pain as he sank to one knee.

Eleanor's vision had cleared by this time and she sees that one of the Orcs that had charged her has been injured, she quickly glances around and sees her faithful horse.

Meanwhile, Ruth'na is beginning to worry because Eleanor has not returned to the Palace yet and it is almost sundown.

Lenna dodged Vrogak's swing of his club and sliced open his left leg with her sword, then as he slowly bled out and struggled to stand Lenna drew her battle-axe and brutally decapitated Vrogak.

"No!!!" Farod screamed when he saw his Brother killed by the Elvin woman.

Lenna sees the Human girl mount her horse, the Elf smiled as the Human girl rode away quickly.

"You wench, you killed my Brother and allowed to escape!!" Farod shouted, enraged.

"One less Orc to poison the realm." Lenna says calmly. 

 "You have made an enemy of the Orc Nation forever." Farod growled before running away. 

Now alone, Lenna began cleaning her weapons in the stream.

Ruth'na has gathered a search party and is about to leave the Palace in search of her Daughter when Eleanor came riding up to the Palace, the right side of her face covered in blood. Ruth'na resisted the urge to run up to Eleanor and comfort her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Rise Of A Tyrant

**Chapter 3**

"Princess, you're bleeding." Ruth'na said as calmly as she could.

"My horse kicked me when two Orcs attacked me." Eleanor says as she is helped down off of her horse.

"How did you escape, Princess?" Ruth'na continued gently.

"Someone rescued me, they fought the Orcs while I escaped." the Princess replied.

"Where?" King Gerald said, surprising everyone.

"I can take you to where it happened, Father." 

"Take  us, Eleanor." the King demanded.

Eleanor leads her Father, Ruth'na, and the search party to the scene of her attack. Lenna is still there cleaning her weapons. The sound of the group approaching causes Lenna to look up, she smiles when she sees Eleanor.

"You're all right." the young Elf says, relieved that Eleanor managed to escape.

Gerald surveyed the area, noticing the decapitated body of an Orc lying on the ground.

"Who did this?" the King inquired.

"I did, the young maiden was in peril so I stepped in and protected her." Lenna answers.

The King dismounted from his horse and walked over to Lenna, the proud Elf squared her shoulders and locked eyes with Gerald.

"You do not kneel in a King's presence?" he asks.

"We Elves kneel to no King." Lenna says proudly.

Seeing the tension between her Father and the woman that had saved her life steadily rise, Eleanor steps in between Lenna and her Father.

"Father, she rescued me please do not insult her or her people." Eleanor pleads.

"Ruth'na, take my Daughter back to the Palace. Now." 

"No!!" Eleanor yells before throwing her arms around Lenna tightly, not wanting to be away from the gorgeous Elvin woman.

"Please don't let them take me away." Eleanor sobbingly pleads.

"Get behind me, Princess." Lenna said.

"Thank you." Eleanor replied before getting behind Lenna.

"My dear Eleanor, if you don't return to the Palace, you will be exiled and treated as an enemy of Allenon." Gerald says.

The King's declaration shocks Eleanor and Ruth'na.

"Please Your Majesty, don't exile your Daughter. She nearly died-." 

"Silence!" Gerald shouts before slapping Ruth'na.

"I sent those idiotic Orcs after Eleanor to kill her, but thanks to her new friend here they couldn't even do that right."

"How could you?, She's your daughter!" Ruth'na screams.

"Well, if you want something done right, do it yourself." Gerald says.

The King draws his Royal Dagger, intent on killing Eleanor. Seeing this, Ruth'na leaps in front of Eleanor and Lenna, taking the full force of Gerald's deadly blade.

"Ruth'na!!" Eleanor yells before running over to the injured sorceress and cradling her head in Eleanor's shaky hands.

"Why would you do that for me?" Eleanor asked as she gently pushed a strand of hair out of Ruth'na's face.

"A... Mother will do anything to protect their child." Ruth'na wheezed.

Eleanor's eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean that you... you are my-?" Eleanor asked, Ruth'na smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes Eleanor, my sweet. I am your Mother." 

"I-I thought-." Eleanor stammered.

"Y-your Father told me that if I ever revealed the truth to you that he would execute you and then me, I... I'm sorry for not telling you, I only wanted to protect you. Please forgive me." 

Eleanor smiled at her Mother before leaning down and gently kissing Ruth'na's forehead.

"I forgive you, Mother." Eleanor whispers.

"Thank you." Ruth'na says, and with those final words Ruth'na closes her eyes and died in Eleanor's arms.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rothe: large, shaggy, long-horned cow.
> 
> Dula: A starchy, golden-brown, tuberous vegetable similar to the potato; often served sliced and fried.
> 
> Sisyita: a bitter, juicy citrus fruit.


End file.
